Recipes
by NomadDreamer
Summary: Ariliza the morning and day after THAT scene: Eliza and Arizona get interrupted in the middle of planning round two by an oblivious April. Short One-Shot.


Arizona turned over in her bed sheets, a wide smile spread across her face. Opening her eyes she felt her heart flutter at the sight of the brunette in front of her. Still asleep, Eliza looked younger somehow, and less guarded. Arizona decided not to wake her, and just lay there, drinking in the sight of the women beside her, and reliving the memories of last night. _Last night._

Last night had been the best night Arizona had had in a _long_ time- heck she couldn't remember the last time a first time had been so perfect. With Callie, things had been great, but certainly slower to start, considering the Latina's inexperience. Eliza on the other hand… Well let's just say experience clearly wasn't an issue.

Arizona propped herself up on her elbow as the brunette began to stir. She stretched slowly, and Arizona couldn't help but think about how cute she looked. She opened her eyes, blinking in confusion, but when she caught sight of the blonde looking down at her, a smile took over her features.

"Good morning" she said huskily, clearly still waking up.

"Good morning yourself", Arizona grinned, leaning down and kissing the brunette slowly and softly.

Eliza moaned into the kiss, slipping her tongue into Arizona's mouth enthusiastically, pulling the blonde on top of her. Arizona began to move her hands along the surgeon's body as the kiss heated up, when all of a sudden an obnoxious alarm noise started blaring.

"Shit!" Eliza cursed. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Arizona laughed at the brunette's disappointment. Sure, she was disappointed herself, but she was also pretty pleased with how much the other woman clearly wanted her, even after the several rounds they had had last night.

"I'm so sorry", Eliza apologised, once she had silenced the noise. "That's my pager, I have to go, I'm the ortho on call."

"Damn… Well, I guess that means we'll just have to let the anticipation build again."

Eliza's frown turned to a smirk.

"Well, when you put it that way… If the anticipation builds to anything like last night it will be _well_ worth the wait."

She dragged herself out of bed, after giving the blonde another kiss, and began pulling on her clothes hurriedly. Arizona sat back against the pillows, and watched as Eliza readied herself in a frenzy.

"I'll see you later?" she asked, buttoning her pants.

"Yes, you most definitely will."

Eliza beamed at Arizona and was at the blonde's bedroom door when she remembered:

"Wait! I don't have a car! We came in yours last night, remember?"

"Oh damn, okay. Are you insured in all cars or just your own?"

"All bu-"

"Take mine. I'll text April, and she can collect me on her way in, she won't mind."

"Are you sure? What if she's already at work?"

"She's not, she was planning on going to Joe's last night with Maggie and Amelia, so she wasn't working early.

"You're certain?"

"Just go already, somebody else needs yours hands right now."

Eliza's mouth opened to respond but she couldn't think of anything to say so she just asked

"Keys?"

"In the bowl on the dresser thing by the door."

"You're the best!" she yelled over her shoulder, already halfway to the front door.

"You can pay me back later!" Arizona shouted back.

When she heard the front door slam she fell back onto the pillows once more, trying and failing to keep the smile off of her face as images of last night flashed through her head.

* * *

"Thank you so much for collecting me", Arizona said as she slid into the passenger seat of April's car.

"No problem", April shrugged, reversing out of the driveway.

"Hello Miss Harriet!" Arizona cooed, turned around in her seat to play with the baby's toes. "How are you today? Oh my goodness you are just so cute! Yes you are! I could just eat you up!"

April smiled at the interaction, especially as Harriet gurgled back at Arizona.

"Looks like somebody is happy to see her godmother."

"Well this little miss is going to have to spend more time with me! Maybe when your momma is off on Tinder dates, I can look after you!" she said, with a teasing glance at April.

April got a strange look on her face and quickly shifted the attention to Arizona.

"Speaking of dates, where's your car?"

"Oh, um… At the hospital."

"How? How did you get home last night?"

"Oh, I carpooled."

"With DeLuca?"

"Oh mhm. Yep."

"Why?"

"Cleaner environment and all that, it's good for the trees!"

"Since when are you an environmentalist?" April smirked.

"Oh, a while now. Gotta keep those ice caps frozen!"

"You're acting really strange."

"No I'm not… hey look, is that an ambulance? Step on it Kepner."

The incoming trauma saw April hand Harriet and all of her belongings off to Arizona, who had gladly offered to drop her to the daycare. She chattered away to the baby as she made the familiar journey, and signed Harriet in, chatting to one of the daycare assistants, who she had gotten to know while Sofia was in the centre. As usual she felt a pang of sadness when she thought of her daughter, all the way across the country in New York. _No. Not today Robbins! Today is a good day_.

* * *

Arizona grinned as a text lit up her screen. She was just on her way to the cafeteria, starving after a complicated but successful procedure on an unborn baby, whose tumour had needed removing after it's growth threatened to cut off his blood supply.

 ** _Eliza Minnick:_** Hey! Saw you were almost done in surgery, I'm in the cafeteria now for a late lunch. If you're out on time I'd love some company

Arizona quickly typed an affirmative response, and sped up. Upon entering the cafeteria she spotted the brunette at a table immediately. She gave her a smile before joining the queue and grabbing a lasagne.

"Well hey there Dr. Minnick, mind if I sit?"

"Sure _Dr. Robbins_ , I'd love some company."

The two fell into easy conversation, trying to ignore the charged atmosphere.

"You know, I still want to make Perogi for you", Eliza said flirtatiously.

"Do you now? And will that be requiring a visit to my house again?"

"Well I do need a good stove… And did I mention that I serve up a delicious dessert?"

Arizona's eyes darkened as the brunette slid her hand up her leg.

"Is that so?" she said softly.

"Mhm… It's a speciality of mine."

"I've noticed. I would-"

"Hey Arizona, did you drop Harriet off oka- Dr. Minnick! Hi!" April said in surprise, only noticing who it was her friend was sitting with after putting down her tray.

"Hello Dr. Kepner", Eliza said with a small smile, internally cursing the interruption as she subtly slid her hand off of the blonde's thigh.

Arizona pouted slightly at the loss of contact before plastering on a smile and turning to her friend.

"Hey April, you know Eliza I'm sure. Eliza, this is my friend April."

"Nice to properly be introduced to you Eliza", April smiled sweetly.

"You too Doct- April."

"Harriet has been delivered safely to the daycare, worry not", Arizona added.

"Thank you so much."

"I told you, I love spending time with my only god-daughter."

"Well anyway, I appreciate it… So, what were you guys talking about?"

Arizona's eyes widened as she turned to Eliza who replied smoothly.

"Oh, I was just sharing some _recipes_ with Arizona."

The blonde nearly choked on her soda.

"Recipes? With Arizona? Since when do you cook?" April asked, turning to her friend in surprise.

"Hey! I cook", Arizona said defensively. "I can make… pasta, and chicken! And chilli!"

"I love a bit of spice", Eliza said innocently, eyes flicking to meet the blondes again.

"So what are your specialities Minnick?"

Arizona had to take another sip of her drink to stop herself from snorting. _Oh_ _April, if only you knew._

"Oh, dessert mainly", Eliza said nonchalantly. "And I make Perogi. It's a slavic dish. My family is Polish."

"Really? That's cool. My family's from boring old Ohio. So what does Perogi entail? I love cooking and trying out new recipes."

Arizona bit her lip. _Not sure that you're a fan of Eliza's specialities April, and too bad even if you were..._

"Oh um, it's sort of like a dumpling type thing-" Eliza was cut short by April's pager sounding.

"Shoot! Sorry! I'm needed in the pit."

Eliza's pager sounded a second later.

"Damn, me too", she said, casting a disappointed glance at Arizona.

"Well then, I guess I'll catch you guys later."

"Do you need a lift home this evening Arizona? Or are you good?" April asked over her shoulder.

"No, I'm good, I've got my carpool partner back", Arizona said with a smile directed at Eliza who beamed back at her. "Thanks though."

She finished the last of her lasagne alone, and was just disposing of her tray when a text came through.

 ** _Eliza Minnick:_** Have to head into surgery but I should be out in four or five hours… I might not have time to make Perogi, but the offer of dessert is still on the table? ;)

 ** _Arizona:_** I've never been known to pass on dessert… So long as you aren't sharing any more 'recipes' with Kepner in that OR!

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ How great were those Ariliza scenes last night?! Obsessed.

Anyway, this is nothing to write home about, just something fluffy and fun. I really hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review to let me know your thoughts! (P.S., I'm sure Ohio is a lovely spot!)


End file.
